I think I love you but someone else has got me
by nikjaejoong
Summary: Gwen is having dreams about her and Arthur. And Merlin and Gwen are still dating and there is a sleep over.


I think I love you

------------------------------------

_It was the day when Arthur is becoming the king happy days._

_Merlin has to get ready also the red big hat_

**Gwen) Merlin are you ready**

**Merlin) Do I have to**

**Gwen) Come on its just a hat**

**Merlin) Its a big red hat**

_Merlin came out from Gwen's room with the hat on his head_

_Merlin) See _

_Gwen ran up to Merlin_

_Gwen) Well I think you are cute with the hat come on._

_Arthur) Ah um bad timing_

_Gwen) No its fine sir.I'll wait for you Merlin_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gwen was walking to the hall_

Lady Morgana) Gwen come here

Gwen) Sorry I was going to the hall for the cermony with Merlin.

Lady Morgana) You can't you need to clean up.

Gwen) Sorry its my day off.

Lady Morgana) You are staying here

Gwen) What is your issue is it Merlin and Me.

Lady Morgana) No ah no

Gwen) It is and I'm going bye

Lady Morgana) Ahhhhhh

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen walked in the hall with her new dress and lady morgana and Arthur walked in and Merlin was behind them. Gwen smiled when he walked in and Merlin waved back.

Merlin) You look tired Gwen what is wrong?

Gwen) Nothing I have just had some nightmares

_Merlin) Well when we finish here Merlin took her hand and squeezes it gently as he tells her she should get some sleep. Things would be fine, he promised. Somehow. _

_Gwen smiles and squeezes his hand in return. The smile doesn't last very long before it falls heavily but Merlin gets the feeling she believes him. Even if she doesn't know how things can ever be fine. But Merlin has said so, so perhaps now it will be._

_Arthur) Hello Gwen , Merlin so_

_Merlin( So I'm going to go over there._

_Arthur) me to_

_**Both Arthur and Merlin sat on the table in the middle while Gwen and Lady Morgana were saying sorry.**_

_Arthur) We are lucky _

_Merlin) Wah?_

_Arthur) You get Gwen and I'm becoming the king and in the end you still have to be the person following me around and dropping stuff._

_Merlin) Ok I have said that wasn't me it moved there _

_Arthur) It has feet doesn't it?_

_Merlin) HA it was me . _

_Merlin started smiling at Gwen._

_Arthur) She is lucky but I never could see it ._

_Merlin) See what ?  
_

_Arthur) Its just you and Gwen. _

_Merlin) Ok _

_**The night went on with the king doing speeches and the dancing .**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Merlin) Come on you better go to bed. _

_Gwen)Ok_

Merlin smiled as he watched Gwen sleep. She was squashed beside him in the small, single bed that Merlin had set up in Gaius' back room but Gwen liked being close to Merlin its a vibe.

_Merlin and Gwen were laying on the bed and Merlin was _running his fingers through her he rises his head back up again and away, Gwen reaches out quickly and a look of desperation streaks across her face. Gwen pulls him back and their lips are joined again. For a moment Merlin is numb and then the feeling in his body rushes back again. . When he moves to kiss her back, the resolve of the silent promises he's made grows stronger.

Gwen barely sleeps again that night. She wraps herself around Merlin, pushes her arms around his waist and then around his neck. . For the rest of the night Merlin keeps hugging Gwen because she is having a nightmare and they don't stop.

In her dreams, Gwen was a girl again. She was still young now, she thought smiling into the pillow, but six years had passed since she had arrived in Camelot at the tender age of 14. Six years since she had last seen any member of her family. A tear rolled down her cheek but in her sleep she did not notice it or Merlin's hand gently wiping it away. She was playing with her five sisters in her dream in a field just outside the city of her birth. Her sisters were playing with her and Gwen's mother was the dream changed. She was lying in a grand bed.

An arm was lovingly wrapped around her pulling her into a close embrace. She turned over and Gwen gasped as she came face to face with Prince Arthur. Suddenly, she was peering into Arthur's chambers, no longer in his bed. Gwen observed events seemingly from a great distance as she saw Arthur and herself move slowly towards each other. They were so close to each other and Gwen felt her breath catch in her throat. She blinked and when she looked at the pair again they were kissing hungrily, their hands roaming over each others' bodies.

She has been having this dream for more than 2 weeks Arthur ad Gwen but she hasn't told Merlin.

**Merlin)** Are you ok?

Gwen) I'm fine

Gwen hugged Merlin.

Some of Gwen's dreams have been right so she might be dreaming about the future.

Gwen had to get out of bed because Gaius would have seen quietly escaped Gaius' apartment. She hurriedly headed to her own bedroom, aiming to get some more sleep before waking up early to do Morgana's laundry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gwen!" The cheerful voice of Merlin rang around the courtyard. He raced to catch up with her. Gwenturned to smile at him and then double started. He was smeared with rotten fruit and veg and smelt appalling.

"Having fun in the stocks again I see!" She laughed. Merlin looked so happy for someone who had just been pelted with yesterday's leftovers.

"Oh yes!" He grinned. "Arthur wanted to ride out with a girl again. I thought I'd made up a believable excuse this time but clearly not," he said pointing to his stained shirt.

Merlin walked Gwen to Morgana's room and kissed her.

Oh God Merlin, you really are an idiot!" Arthur groaned as Merlin opened the door and a rotting stench waved in to the room. Arthur's comment brought Merlin right back down to earth . "Can you not tell a good lie?"

"Obviously not," Merlin replied trying as hard as he could not to sound annoyed I can't lie I sweat and say things two times I told you but no.

Arthur) Please go and wash up.

Arthur followed Merlin into a room.

---------------------------------------------------

Lady Morgana ) We should have a sleep over you , me , Merlin and Arthur.

Gwen) Um

Lady Morgana ) Oh come on ok

---------------------------------------------------- THE SLEEP OVER.

Merlin) Woo sleep over

Arthur) He forced me here

Merlin) Yes sire

Arthur) Shut up

_Gwen smilied at the sight of Merlin _

_Merlin went and kissed Gwen _

Arthur) Ah hello? were here

Merlin) Oh yer sorry

Gwen) Ha

_Gwen and Merlin slept in the the same room _

_and Arthur and Morgan was not in the same . _

_The night was talking and Merlin trying to make jokes but Gwen still was having that dream._

_END plz do email if you want ._


End file.
